


Keeping You Warm

by Merci



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Slash, Slice of Life, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise snow day means a surprise day off and one or two ways to keep warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping You Warm

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Nick, Warrick, or CSI. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.
> 
> This is a Christmas gift for Sunhawk.  I’ve never written CSI before (so I apologize in advance if the characterization is kinda off!), and haven’t seen the more recent seasons where big things happen with Warrick.  This is inspired by the last week where it was snowing *constantly* and so many things were shut down.  It reminded me of a story I heard of Texas practically shutting down after an inch or two of snow.  Um, yeah, I hope you like this one!  *crosses fingers*

The phone chirped once and Warrick’s eyes were open.  He reached out from beneath the comforter, wincing as the air touched his skin and he snatched up the phone, answering before it could ring again.  He kept his voice low as he spoke into the receiver, careful not to wake his bedmate as he climbed from the warmth and into the uncharacteristically chilly air.

“Warrick?” Catherine’s voice came through the speaker with a tired but excited tone.

“Yeah?” the CSI said, walking into the kitchen to speak at regular volumes.  “What’s up?”

“Snow day,” the blonde said on the other end.  “Don’t bother coming in, you and Nick have a nice night off.”

“Cath, what are you talking about?” his brows creased in confusion, knitting together even further as he peered out the window to see the light powder that covered the street in front of his house.  “Oh… _wow_!”

“I know,” Catherine said and he could hear her amused grin through the phone.  “Freak snowstorm shut down most places with just a couple inches.  I worked things out so you and Nick don’t have to come in; I know you two are still resting up from working that last case.”

“Ugh, yeah,” Warrick said, half-listening to what she was saying, his soft green eyes were glued to the sight outside and he suddenly felt the chill in the air.  “Thanks.”  He smiled and snapped the phone shut.  He couldn’t remember the last time either of them had had a day off, and he knew he’d owe Catherine for this one.  He turned to the kitchen, deciding it would be nice to start the day properly and began to dig for the frying pan.

A short while later he was trying to balance the tray in his hands, keep from spilling the orange juice and open the door to the bedroom.  He managed to turn the knob with his toes and push the barrier open.  He approached the bed, looking down to see the top of Nick’s hair peeking out from beneath the blankets.  He felt a smile spread out over his face.

“What are you doing up so early?” Nick asked, pushing the blankets down so he could see.  “Breakfast in bed?  You’re spoiling me.”  His eyebrow rose and he smiled that lopsided grin that just made Warrick grin worse and bow his head slightly.

“Yeah, well, next time you get to spoil me,” Warrick shot back.  "Catherine called, we get a day off."

"What?  Why?"

"Snow.  It shut down all the roads so we're staying in. I figured we could eat breakfast in bed to stay warm."

Nick smiled and stopped rubbing his eyes.  He left the back of his hand to rest on his forehead and he smiled up at Warrick who still held the tray in front of him like an offering.  "If I'm gonna stay warm, you'd better climb back in here."

Warrick set the tray down on the bedside table and lifted the edge of the covers, slipping back underneath without letting any cold air follow him.  Nick was waiting for him with open arms and a warm body.

Neither CSI had trouble staying warm that day.


End file.
